Kanashimi ga tomaranai
by FuRaHeart
Summary: SongFic: Acid Black Cherry - Kanashimi ga tomaranai Kebahagiaanmu tak menghentikan kesedihan hatiku. Tak seperti orang itu. Saat kau butuh, aku selalu ada untukmu. Karena aku mencintaimu, Sakura Haruno. Biarpun kau adalah kekasih sahabatku, Sasuke Uchiha


**Senyumku pudar seketika mendengar nama 'Sasuke' disebutnya. Aku tahu alasan itu akan keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Haruno Sakura. Gadis dihadapanku ini adalah gadis yang tadi meneleponku. Memintaku datang kemari dan menemaninya. Bukan pertama kali dia menyuruhku seperti ini, menemaninya selama dia menunggu pacarnya datang. Ya, si Sasuke itu, Uchiha Sasuke adalah pacarnya Haruno Sakura.**

**Pairing:** Naruto Uzumaki x Sakura Haruno x Sasuke Uchiha  
**Rate:** T  
**Genre:** Romance, Hurt  
**Disclaimer:** **NARUTO** resmi adalah milik **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**, Lyrics from **ACID BLACK CHERRY – Kanashimi ga tomaranai**

**WARNING:** OOC, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue. Maap kalo ceritanya jelek dan mengecewakan. Buat yang sengaja dan ga sengaja kebetulan nemu n baca fanfic Abal-Abal ini, komen sangat diharapkan.

**If you don't LIKE, don't READ!**

Itadakimasu~

**I Can't Stop The Loneliness****  
****doushite na no kanashimi ga tomaranai****  
**_— Ku tak bisa hentikan kesepian —  
— Oh, kenapa ku tak bisa hentikan kesedihan —_

_..._

Aku sangat paham, bahwa perasaanku padanya tak mungkin terbalas. Kesedihan dan kesepian itu memenuhi hatiku. Aku ingin menghentikan perasaan ini. Dan bukankah itu bisa dimulai dengan mencari kebahagiaanku bersama orang lain?

"Naruto-kun, aku… aku… aku suka kamu."

Jantungku berdebar kencang saat mendengarnya. Ada orang yang menyatakan cintanya padaku. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam kata-kata gadis itu. Apalagi dengan mata indigo-nya yang menatapku penuh ketulusan.

Hyuga Hinata, gadis berambut biru panjang itu wajahnya kini sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Merona merah karena malu.

"Kamu mau gak pacaran sama aku?" tanyanya.

Pacaran? Kapan yah, terakhir kali aku pacaran? Itu mungkin jaman SMA, sudah berlalu lebih dari tiga tahun. Bukankah ini kesempatanku, menghapus status "Jomblo" terus pacaran seperti teman-temanku lainnya. Aku kan memang ingin punya pacar. Lantas apa lagi yang aku tunggu saat di depan mata sudah ada orang yang dengan tulus hati menyukaiku?

Hinata gadis yang baik. Aku mengenalnya enam bulan lalu saat kami sama-sama jadi panitia pelaksanaan seminar di kampus. Dia orang yang mudah akrab dan enak diajak bicara. Prestasinya bagus dan aktif di organisasi. Wajahnya juga cantik. Kami punya banyak kecocokan dan aku merasa senang saat bersamanya. Harusnya tak ada keraguan lagi di hatiku untuk menerimanya. Tapi kenapa aku masih merasa tak yakin.

"Gimana Naruto, apa jawabanmu? Kamu mau terima aku?" desaknya.

"Hah? Jawaban?" Pertanyaan Hinata langsung membuyarkan lamunanku, "Hmm, Hinata, itu… aku… aku…" mendadak aku jadi kikuk dan salah tingkah._  
_

Aku juga heran dengan sikapku yang tiba-tiba jadi begini. Gadis ini yang kukira pemalu, ternyata berani sekali menyatakan perasaannya. Tak hanya itu, sampai mendesakku ingin pacaran. Aku yang seorang cowok jadi salah tingkah. Habis ini juga pertama kalinya bagiku ditembak sama cewek.

Drrr….Drrr….Drrr…. semakin membuatku tegang saat ponsel di saku celana jeans-ku tiba-tiba bergetar. Aku lekas merogohnya dan cepat menekan tombol_answer_ tanpa memastikan dulu siapa yang menelepon.

"Naruto~…" seru seseorang di seberang telepon sana.

Deg!… aku terkejut mendengar suara dan panggilan khas itu. Mungkinkah ini jawaban atas keraguanku?

Hinata menatapku penuh tanya, "Siapa?" bisiknya.

Aku hanya tersenyum samar menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, sementara telingaku dengan seksama mendengarkan omongan dari si penelepon.

"Kamu lagi senggang gak? Temenin aku dong, plis…" pintanya dengan nada memohon yang terdengar manja.

"…"

"Pokoknya aku tunggu di Ichiraku sekarang juga. Awas ya kalau kamu gak datang. Aku bakal marah!… tuut…tuut…tuut…" bentak si penelepon tadi, yang langsung memutuskan hubungan tanpa memberiku kesempatan menjawab.

Sejenak aku menghela. Menutup ponselku dan kembali menyimpannya di saku celana. Sedikit kusunggingkan bibirku, menorehkan senyuman tipis dan balas menatap Hinata yang masih menungguku penuh harapan.

"Maaf, Hinata…" kataku, "Sekarang aku belum bisa terima kamu…"

Kuparkirkan motor Ninja hijau metalik-ku di pelataran teras sebuah café. Lalu segera turun dan melepaskan helm full-face yang kukenakan. Sebentar aku mematut diri didepan kaca spion. Merapihkan rambut kuningku yang jingkrak. Sedikit mengangkat wajah. Memicingkan mata biru sapphire-ku, menatap kedalam cermin.

Hmm, seperti biasa, aku terlihat tampan, pikirku dengan narsisnya sambil menelisik memperhatikan seluruh penampilanku.

Sambil bersiul-siul kecil kudorong pintu kaca Ichiraku café dan berjalan masuk.

"Selamat siang Naruto-kun,…" sapa Ayame dengan ramah menyambutku. Aku lumayan akrab dengan para pelayan di café ini karena sudah jadi langgananku. "Pesan Ramen seperti biasa?" tanyanya.

"Um,…" mataku masih berkeliling melihat-lihat mencari seseorang. Dan pandanganku lekas tertuju pada seorang pengunjung yang duduk di bangku pojok café. "Nanti aja Ayame, aku pesan belakangan. Boleh kan?" pintaku.

"Tentu saja." jawab Ayame sambil mengangguk.

Aku lekas pergi, berjalan mendekati meja di sudut café. Seorang gadis berambut soft-pink duduk membelakangiku, tampak sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya sampai tak menyadari aku yang datang mendekat. Diam-diam kuletakkan kedua tanganku menutupi matanya.

"Aah…" gadis itu terperangah, "Naruto~…" katanya kemudian menepis tanganku.

"Hihihi~…" aku nyengir, "Ketahuan ya…" kataku seraya mengambil kursi dan duduk diseberang bangkunya.

Pipi gadis itu mengembung tampak kesal, "Tentu saja. Memang siapa lagi yang suka iseng kekanak-kanakan kayak gini…"

"Maaf deh, Sakura…" kataku sambil sedikit menunduk, penuh penyesalan.

"Iya, iya… makasih ya Naruto, udah datang kemari." balas Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Aku senang sekali. Kirain kamu lagi sibuk."

"Yah, abisnya siapa tadi yang ditelepon bilang bakal ngamuk kalo aku gak datang."

"Idih, siapa yang bilang ngamuk." protes Sakura. "Ya udah, kalo kau datang dengan terpaksa gitu, pergi aja sana!"

"Hmm, beneran nih? Aku pergi ya. Jangan nyesel lho…" kataku seraya bangkit dan berdiri.

Sakura cepat menarik lengan jaket black-orange ku, "Hehe~… bercanda kok. Naruto~ jangan pergi. Temenin aku plis…" kata gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan jurus _puppy-eyes_ dengan mata hijau Emerald-nya.

Aku menghela nafas, kembali duduk dan menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tak gatal. "Baiklah, aku temenin…" kataku dengan nada terpaksa yang dibuat-buat.

"Asyik…" riang gadis itu. Senyum manisnya kian mengembang. "Sebentar aja kok Naruto, sampai Sasuke datang."

Senyumku pudar seketika mendengar nama 'Sasuke' disebutnya. Aku tahu alasan itu akan keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Haruno Sakura. Gadis dihadapanku ini adalah gadis yang tadi meneleponku. Memintaku datang kemari dan menemaninya. Bukan pertama kali dia menyuruhku seperti ini, menemaninya selama dia menunggu pacarnya datang. Ya, si Sasuke itu, Uchiha Sasuke adalah pacarnya Haruno Sakura.

Sebenarnya kami bertiga adalah sahabat. Sudah akrab lebih dari 8 tahun sejak di bangku sekolah menengah. Aku dan Sakura sekarang sama-sama kuliah di Universitas Konoha, hanya saja beda fakultas. Sakura di kedokteran sedangkan aku jurusan teknik sipil. Lalu Sasuke, karena dia pintar dan berbakat, dia melanjutkan sekolah di arsitektur Akatsuki, universitas paling elit dan terkenal yang sudah seperti langganan buat keluarganya.

Dua sahabatku itu pacaran. Jadi bisa dibilang aku adalah orang yang paling tahu hubungan mereka seperti apa. Mulai dari awal Sakura yang curhat tentang perasaannya terhadap Sasuke, memintaku jadi mak comblang, bantu saat memilihkan hadiah, sampai akhirnya mereka jadian dan berkencan. Lalu setelah pacaran pun aku masih menjadi bagian dari kisah mereka. Seperti sekarang, aku disini untuk menemani Sakura yang sedang menunggu Sasuke. Tanpa tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Diam-diam menyukai gadis cantik dan manis dihadapanku ini.

Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu ada. Aku menyukai Sakura. Bukan rasa suka sebagai teman, melainkan rasa suka sebagai pria terhadap wanita. Aku mencintainya. Tapi perasaan ini tak akan pernah kukatakan. Mengingat hal sensitif seperti itu bisa saja menghancurkan hubungan kami yang sudah ada. Persahabatan.

"Oh iya, Naruto, kau beneran lagi senggang kan? Tadi waktu ku telepon kamu lagi apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Um,…" aku teringat kejadian saat Hinata menyatakan perasaannya padaku, "Senggang kok. Tadi baru saja aku keluar kelas, makanya pas udah kamu telepon aku langsung datang kemari." Kebohongan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

Sakura tampak lega, "Baguslah kalau aku tak mengganggu. Hehe~… aku takut siapa tahu aja tadi kamu lagi kencan sama cewek kan?"

Aku sedikit menyunggingkan bibirku, "Kau bicara gitu buat ledekin aku yang jomblo ini ya?"

"Ih, siapa yang ledekin. Makanya Naruto, cepat cari pacar. Biar kalau kau temani aku sekalian bawa pacarmu. Terus kita kan bisa double date juga…" Sakura tampak semangat membicarakan hal ini. "Kau bukannya lumayan populer kan? Fansgirl-mu banyak. Masa gak ada satu pun dari mereka yang nyantol di hati…"

Aku tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. Kau tak pernah tahu Sakura. Dari semuanya, hanya kau satu-satunya gadis di hatiku. Yang kucintai hanya kau seorang.

"Heh, kalau gitu bagaimana dengan si anak sastra itu, Hinata? Aku tahu lho, belakangan ini kalian lagi dekat. Adeuh…" lanjut Sakura menggodaku.

"Haah?" aku terperangah, "Aa.. apa yang kau bicarakan Sakura? Itu sama sekali tidak benar. Darimana muncul gosip seperti itu sih?" bantahku malu-malu.

"Ah, payah kau Naruto. Hinata kan cantik, baik dan juga pintar. Kelihatannya dia juga naksir kamu. Langsung aja kau jadian dia pacar, Naruto!"

"A..ha..ha..ha.." aku cuma bisa tertawa hambar sambil garuk-garuk kepala tak gatal.

Ugh, bisa-bisanya kalimat seperti itu keluar dari mulut orang yang kusukai. Lagipula yang dikatakan Sakura itu benar. Hinata memang menyukaiku, bahkan dia duluan yang nembak aku. Mengingat hal ini bikin aku sweatdrop (=_=")

"Huff, masih dua jam lagi…" dengus Sakura sembari melirik jam tangannya, "Sasuke masih ada jadwal kuliah sampai jam empat. Aku bosan kalau sendirian. Jadi kau temani aku disini sampai Sasuke datang ya?"

Aku mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Asal aku ditraktir, hehe~…" kataku sambil tertawa.

"Tapi cuma ramen lho… terus satu mangkok."

"Hhh, pelit…" cibirku.

Sakura merengut, "Ugh, segitu juga lumayan tau. Masih untung ku traktir."

"Ih, emang siapa sih disini yang butuh aku." kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu.

"Hentikan Naruto~…" Sakura manyun sesaat, lalu kembali tertawa. Merapihkan rambutnya yang kusut, "Makanmu kan banyak. Aku bisa bangkrut kalau mentraktirmu semuanya. Hihihi~…"

"Dasar kau, memangnya aku serakus itu…"

"Pecandu ramen, wek…" balas Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ih, wajahmu jelek Sakura…" ledekku.

"Masih lebih jelek wajahmu, Naruto~…"

"Hahaha~…"

"Hehehe~…"

Begitulah seterusnya, kami saling meledek. Tapi itu hanya candaan yang membuat kami semakin akrab. Membicarakan banyak hal. Tertawa bersama. Aku menemaninya siang itu…

…

"Wuahh… Ichiraku Ramen emang paling enak!" kataku setelah menyeruput habis kuah ramen itu hingga tak bersisa. Kuseka ujung bibirku dengan tangan.

"Kau itu suka sekali ramen ya Naruto?" kata Sakura sambil terkekeh.

Aku tertegun melihat Sakura. Tawa manis itu… Parasnya yang cantik…

"Ya, aku suka sekali. Sangat suka." gumamku sambil menatap mata Sakura.

Sakura menganggkat sebelah alisnya, "Naruto~… kau… lucu sekali. Sampai seserius itu bilang suka sama ramen, hahaha~…"

"Ng,…" Aku cuma nyengir. Dan kembali menyembunyikan perasaanku. Ah, andai saja kau tahu Sakura, yang kusukai itu dirimu…

"Traktir semangkok lagi dong, Sakura. Hehe~…" pintaku.

"Huuh, enak aja…" kata Sakura sambil manyun.

…

Sakura kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Asyik surfing menikmati sarana free wi-fi Ichiraku Café.

"Heh, Naruto, coba kau dengar lagu ini deh." kata sakura sambil hendak menempelkan sebelah earphone yang tersambung di laptopnya ke telingaku.

Sayang kabelnya terlalu pendek hingga tak sampai padaku. Sakura tak kehabisan ide. Dia memutar laptopnya menghadapku, seraya bangkit, menarik kursi kosong dan duduk disebelahku. Perlahan menyibakkan sedikit rambutku. Membuatku bergidik geli ketika jari-jari kecilnya menyentuh kupingku saat akan memasangkan earphone itu. Aku jadi berdebar karena jarak kami sekarang begitu dekat.

"Coba kau dengar…" katanya antusias. Mata Sakura terpejam, tampak menikmati alunan musik itu. Sementara bibirnya bersenandung kecil.

Aku tak sepenuhnya mendengarkan suara dari earphone ditelingaku. Perhatianku tertuju pada Sakura. Didekatku. Wajahnya yang cantik. Bulu matanya yang lentik. Bibir kecilnya yang kemerahan…

Glek… aku menelan ludah menatap lekat-lekat bibir itu. Tampak begitu menggoda, membuatku ingin…

Satu tangan putih tiba-tiba menyela diantara wajahku dan wajah Sakura. Tangan itu cepat memalingkan wajah Sakura menjauh dariku. Berbalik menghadap wajah lain yang perlahan mendekati wajah Sakura. Jaraknya semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya satu kecupan mesra mendarat di pipi dekat sudut bibir Sakura.

Jantungku berdebar menyaksikannya. Terhenyak melihat pemandangan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Sasuke~…" teriak Sakura langsung memeluk erat cowok tampan berambut raven yang baru muncul itu. "Huuh, bikin kaget aja. Aku kira siapa barusan yang tiba-tiba cium aku…"

"Hn, tapi kau suka kan…" kata Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum malu seraya mengendurkan pelukannya.

Ah…ha…ha..ha.. aku melohok sesaat memperhatikan kemesraan mereka. Tertawa dalam hati. Jadi begitu ya, kalau aku mengejutkan Sakura dengan ide kekanak-kanakan seperti menutupi matanya tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia langsung mencium mesra kekasihnya itu. Rasanya sakit sekali melihat hal ini.

"Hai, Dobe…" sapa Sasuke seraya memberikan satu kepalan tangannya ke arahku.

"Yo, Teme…" balasku, menyambut kepalan itu dengan kepalan. Cara tadi bisa dibilang sebagai cara kami saling menyapa.

Sakura lekas kembali ke tempatnya, dengan Sasuke yang kini duduk disebelahnya. Tangannya tak lepas merangkul tangan Sasuke erat-erat.

"Aku tak tahu kau akan datang lebih cepat Sasuke."

"Orochimaru-sensei memberiku banyak tugas, tapi aku berusaha secepat mungkin kemari. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Gak apa-apa kok. Kan ada Naruto."

"Thanks, dobe."

"Ahahaha~… tak masalah. Toh aku juga ditraktir ini. Hehe~…" jawabku sambil nyengir.

"…"

"Yup, karena Sasuke sudah datang. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, Sakura." kataku seraya bangkit.

"Eh, kenapa? Tunggu bentar lagi Naruto, kita ngobrol dulu." cegah Sakura.

"Iya, dobe, disini dulu aja. Aku traktir semangkok ramen lagi deh." lanjut Sasuke.

Ugh, mereka ini… Menggodaku dengan semangkok ramen. Bukan itu masalahnya tahu! Tidak bisa. Aku tetap tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Kalau aku melihat kemesraan mereka, aku akan merasa begitu sengsara.

"Eu, itu sebenarnya aku masih ada urusan lain." jawabku beralasan.

"Hhh, bukannya tadi kau bilang lagi senggang?"

"Eu,…" aku memutar mataku, menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tak gatal, "Aduh, kalian itu, pokoknya aku ada urusan ya ada urusan. Aku disini juga mau apa? Males banget jadi kambing congek kalian berdua…"

"Oh, begitu ya…" Sasuke dan Sakura tertawa.

"Huff, kalau gitu, aku pulang dulu." pamitku.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya Naruto. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini." kata Sakura.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil, seraya melenggangkan kakiku pergi.

"Jaa~…"

Huff, aku mendengus. Berjalan lesu. Sekali lagi menoleh ke tempak mereka berdua. Disana sudah tak ada tempat bagiku. Sakura… dia tersenyum ceria. Tampak bahagia bersama Sasuke. Aku benar-benar merasa sengsara dengan perasaanku ini. Sedih dan sepi.

...

**anata ni kanojo awaseta koto o**  
**watashi ima mo kuyandeiru**  
**futari wa SHINPASHII kanjiteta**  
**hirusagari no KAFE TERASU**  
_— Saat ini aku masih menyesal —_  
_— Membiarkanmu bersama dengannya —_  
_— Aku merasa simpati pada kalian berdua —_  
_— Di teras kafe sore ini —_

_..._

**ano hi denwa ga fui ni natta no**  
**ano hito to wakarete to kanojo kara**  
_— Suatu hari tiba-tiba telepon berdering —_  
_— Mengatakan "Aku putus dengannya" dari dia —_

_..._

Dengan nafas terengah-engah aku berlari masuk ke dalam Ichiraku Café. Ayame yang bertemu pandang denganku menatap sedih. Seolah tahu apa yang kucari, tanpa bertanya dia langsung menunjuk bangku paling pojok di café itu. Tempat dimana seorang gadis berambut soft-pink duduk termenung seorang diri.

Tak menunggu lama, aku langsung menghampirinya. Mendekati gadis yang wajahnya kini tertunduk lesu. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah ponsel. Sejak kapan dia begini, aku mulai cemas. Tadi, saat menerima telepon darinya, Sakura tak berkata apa-apa, meski berulang kali aku bertanya. Hanya satu kata yang diucapkannya, 'Sasuke', nama itu disebutnya dengan suara yang lirih.

Dibalik rambutnya yang terurai panjang menutupi wajah, setetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes air mata jatuh ke atas tangannya. Hatiku bergetar melihat hal itu.

Perlahan kuletakkan tanganku dibahunya. Sedikit membungkuk agar bisa melihat wajah itu dengan jelas. "Sakura~…" bisikku pelan menyebut namanya.

Wajahnya terangkat. Mata hijau Emerald yang sembab itu balas menatapku. Genangan cairan bening diatasnya tak terbendung dan selalu mendesak untuk turun. Kembali mengalir membasahi pipi halusnya. Bibir itu bergetar, menahan isakan yang enggan dikeluarkan.

"Sa…su…ke…" masih saja nama itu yang pertama disebutnya, "Dia bilang putus padaku…"

...

**dakishimerarete kidzuita no**  
**ai ga koko ni nai koto o**  
_— Aku membiarkanmu memelukku, aku menyadari —_  
_— Tak ada cinta disini untukku —_

_..._

Dengan tangannya yang bergetar, Sakura menarik diriku mendekat. Memelukku erat. Aku terdiam sesaat. Merasakan kehangatannya. Meski berkali-kali aku menyerah karena kupikir itu yang terbaik, tapi rasa sukaku terhadap Sakura tak bisa kuhentikan. Pelukan erat ini, selalu aku impikan.

Mendengar isak tangisnya didadaku, aku lekas tersadar. Aku bisa merasakan semua kesedihan Sakura. Dia menangis. Sekarang Sakura menangis. Mendengarnya berulang kali menyebut nama "Sasuke", aku tahu bahwa memang tak ada cinta untukku darinya.

Sedalam itukah perasaanmu terhadap Sasuke?

Aku merasa kesal sendiri. Ini sangat menyebalkan. Aku benci melihatnya menangis. Aku benci mendengar nama Sasuke. Aku benci kenapa bukan aku yang dicintainya. Aku benci pada diriku yang tak berdaya. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membelai rambutnya, mencoba menenangkan.

Senyum dong, Sakura. Tunjukkan wajahmu yang selalu bahagia. Jadilah Sakura yang biasanya. Aku ingin selalu membuatmu tertawa. Menemanimu. Padahal sebelum ini setiap kali kau butuh aku, aku selalu ada untukmu. Aku akan berikan semua yang kau inginkan. Aku yakin aku bisa lebih membuatmu bahagia. Aku lebih bisa membahagiakanmu dibanding dia. Akhiri saja tangisan dan kesedihanmu sampai disini.

"Sudahlah, Sakura…jangan menangis. Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin, Sasuke pasti kembali untukmu." bisikku ditelinganya.

...

**koi wa chiisa na ARASHI mitai ni**  
**tomodachi mo koibito mo ubatte**  
_— Nafsu seperti badai kecil —_  
_— yang mencuri teman dan cinta menjauh —_

...

BUGH…  
Satu pukulan keras kulayangkan ke wajah itu.

"Cuih, Sialan kau dobe…" desis Sasuke sambil meludahkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya. Sudut bibirnya terluka akibat pukulan tadi. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" bentaknya.

Jelas saja Sasuke terkejut. Aku yang tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya, tanpa basa-basi langsung memukulnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" balasku penuh emosi. "Kau berani menyakitinya, awas kau ya?"

Aku bersiap melayangkan pukulanku lagi, tapi Sasuke berhasil menahannya. "Ini bukan urusanmu. Jangan ikut campur!"

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau se-brengsek itu. Apa masalahmu heh, sampai memutuskan Sakura tanpa alasan? Kau tahu dia sangat mencintaimu. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau sakiti hatinya. Kau tahu betapa sedihnya dia ditinggalkan olehmu? Kembalikan wajah ceria Sakura. Teme sial!"

Bak…buk…bak…buk.. kami berkelahi dan saling menghajar. Beberapa barang tampak berjatuhan. Membuat seisi ruangan berantakan.

"Apa pedulimu dobe? Ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Aku peduli teme! Aku tak tahan melihat Sakura menangis. Aku sakit melihatnya bersedih. Apalagi itu gara-gara kau! Selalu saja kau. Dasar sial!"

"Tch. Jadi begitu, kau akui perasaanmu? Aku tahu kau diam-diam mencintai Sakura. Sekarang kau memukulku karena cemburu? Kau kesal karena Sakura lebih memilihku? Menyedihkan…"

"Ya, aku mencintainya." jawabku tanpa ragu, langsung menarik kerah baju Sasuke, memandangnya lekat-lekat, "Tapi Sakura mencintaimu. Di hatinya hanya ada dirimu. Ini memang menyedihkan. Aku sakit hati. Dia lebih memilihmu yang brengsek ini. Memilihmu yang tak pernah ada disisinya. Kau yang selalu membuatnya menunggu. Membuatnya menangis dan bersedih. Semuanya gara-gara kau. Apa bagusnya sih dirimu? Sial kau, teme! Kalau kau merasa tahu segalanya, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau mencintainya kan? Kalau begitu kenapa kau sakiti hatinya?"

"Dobe, kalau kau suka, ambil saja. Aku sudah tak butuh!" jawab Sasuke sambil mendelik dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Melihat sikap dan jawabannya yang sok itu, aku kembali terbakar emosi. "Apa kau bilang? Seenaknya kau berkata seolah Sakura itu barang." bentakku padanya.

"Apa maumu? Bukankah harusnya kau senang kami putus? Kau bisa memilikinya sekarang!"

"Kau beraninya bicara seperti itu. Merendahkan aku? Kau pikir aku ini lelaki macam apa? Lebih baik aku sakit hati, memendam perasaanku terhadapnya, daripada melihat orang yang kucintai bersedih."

"Kalau begitu, berusahalah dobe…" gumam Sasuke, "Buat dia bahagia bersamamu. Buat dia mencintaimu…"

"Apa maksudmu?" Mendengar hal itu, perlahan kukendurkan jeratan di kerah bajunya, menatapnya tak mengerti.

Sasuke berangsur turun. Terduduk di atas lantai. Nafasnya yang terengah kini lebih tenang. Dia sedikit menyentuh luka-luka memar di wajah dan tubuhnya. Meringis sesaat. Aku benar-benar sudah menghajar Sasuke.

"Kalau kau, pasti bisa menjaganya dengan baik…" lanjut Sasuke.

Aku mengernyit, masih tak mengerti, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Perasaan Sakura padaku itu membebaniku, dobe!"

Aku berniat membalas ucapan Sasuke yang seenaknya itu, tapi kuurungkan ketika melihat wajahnya berubah sedih. Dia menghela. Pandangannya menerawang jauh. Aku hanya bisa menunggunya bicara…

"Aku tahu sedalam apa Sakura mencintaiku. Meski diluar dia tampak tegar, namun sesungguhnya begitu rapuh. Terlebih lagi menyangkut diriku. Sakura harus siap menerima kemungkinan terburuk seperti ini. Bahwa aku tak bisa selalu bersamanya. Aku harus pergi, dobe. Itachi, kakakku yang psyco itu berulah lagi. Kakek Madara memanggilku ke rumah utama. Keluargaku membutuhkanku. Aku benar-benar sedang dalam masalah. Dan ini akan semakin bertambah rumit. Aku tak mau kalau sampai suatu hari, saat masalahnya memuncak, Sakura ikut terlibat. Lebih baik kami berpisah sekarang…"

"Kau, jangan hanya beralasan, mencari pembenaran untuk menutupi keegoisanmu sendiri, Sasuke!" Emosiku kembali naik, kutarik kembali kerah bajunya erat, "Bisa-bisanya kau berpikir ini untuk kebaikan Sakura. Kalau kau sungguh mencintainya, jangan jadi pengecut! Kalian berdua saling membutuhkan. Kalau terpisah, tak hanya Sakura yang akan hancur, kau juga akan sama hancurnya."

"…"

"Jangan seenaknya menyerahkan Sakura padaku. Kau tahu, sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku tak akan bisa membahagiakannya." Kutatap mata Onyx hitam itu dalam-dalam, "Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha menjadi bodoh seperti ini? Pikirkanlah baik-baik Sasuke. Jangan sampai kelak kau menyesal sudah meninggalkannya karena keegoisanmu!"

"…"

...

**gokai da yo tte anata wa warau**  
_— Kau tertawa, berkata "ini hanya salah paham" —_

_..._

Sasuke bergegas masuk, mendorong pintu kaca itu cepat-cepat. Tak peduli dengan tatapan heran pengunjung Ichiraku Café lain yang terkejut melihat kedatangannya. Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru dia menghampiri seorang gadis di bangku pojok café. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke segera menarik lengan gadis itu dan memeluknya erat.

Sakura, gadis dalam pelukan itu tampak terkejut. Sesaat mata hijau Emerald-nya berbinar, hendak menangis. Tapi kemudian bibirnya menorehkan satu senyuman manis. Sasuke tampak berbisik ditelinganya. Entah apa yang dia ucapkan. Mungkin,…

"Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu menangis."

Atau

"Maafkan atas keegoisanku…"

Atau

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura…"

Atau

"Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi…"

…

Entahlah, aku tak tahu apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. Tapi itu membuat Sakura tertawa bahagia.

Ya, dia tertawa. Aku suka melihat wajah yang tertawa itu. Dulu aku selalu berharap wajah tertawa itu hanya akan tertuju padaku. Tapi sekarang aku berpikir, tak apa bila dia tertawa bukan denganku. Melihat wajahnya yang ceria, tersenyum sepenuh hati, membuatku ikut tersenyum juga.

Drr…Drr…Drr… Ponsel di saku celanaku bergetar. Aku lekas merogohnya dan kulihat nama Sakura tercantum di layar ponselku. Dia meneleponku. Langsung saja kutekan tombol _answer_…

"Naruto~… kau senggang hari ini? Aku… ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Datanglah ke Ichiraku sekarang ya. Kami menunggumu…tut…tuut…tuut…" seperti biasa, gadis itu langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya sebelum aku sempat menjawab. Tapi barusan, suaranya terdengar begitu ceria.

Hh, sejenak aku menghela. Dari seberang jalan, aku memandang kembali sosok dua orang yang sedang bercengkrama di bangku pojok Ichiraku café itu. Satu senyuman tipis terlukis di wajahku. Jujur saja, melihat mereka berdua aku merasa senang, tapi perasaan sedih dan sepi itu masih mengisi hatiku.

...

**I Can't Stop The Loneliness**  
**dare ga tasukete kanashimi ga tomaranai**  
_— Ku tak bisa hentikan kesepian —_  
_— Seseorang tolong aku, ku tak bisa hentikan kesedihan —_

...

"Naruto-kun…" sapa seseorang.

Aku lekas menoleh menanggapi panggilan itu. Seorang gadis berambut biru panjang berdiri didekatku.

"Eh, Hinata?" aku cukup terkejut melihatnya disini, "Sedang apa?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Sudah mau pulang." jawabnya sambil menunduk malu.

Aku hanya ber"o" ria dan mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Ano… Naruto-kun. Aku permisi dulu. Sampai nanti…" pamitnya seraya melenggangkan kakinya pergi.

"Tunggu, Hinata!" panggilku kembali.

Gadis itu lekas menoleh, mata indigo-nya menatapku.

"Siang ini kau senggang tidak? Mau kutraktir ramen Ichiraku?" kataku sambil nyengir dan garuk-garuk kepala tak gatal. "Tapi cuma satu mangkok lho… Hehehe~…"

**~~~~~~~~ FIN ~~~~~~~~**

**Bachot Session: **

Huwaaa~ Lebay banget~

Ini Fic abal-abal Gaje saya yang pertama publish di FFn. Jadi mungkin ada juga yang pernah baca Fic ini di blog saya: .com/2011/12/28/naruto-fic-kanashimi-ga-tomaranai/

Saya adalah penggemar SasuSaku, jadi tetap saja walaupun tokoh utamanya Naruto, saya tidak akan membiarkan SasuSaku berakhir sedih (^-^)b

Jadi maap ya Naruto-kun *di-Rasengan*

Sebagai gantinya, silahkan nikmati kencanmu dengan Hinata diakhir cerita hahaha~ #plaakk…

Maap klo Fic ini jelek dan jadi menyia-nyiakan waktu Readers yang berharga untuk membacanya sampe ke Bachot session yang tak berguna ini m(_ _)m *bungkuk dalam dalam*

Fic ini awalnya dibuat sebagai curhatan saya terhadap lagu Acid Black Cherry – Kanashimi ga tomaranai. Lagunya sangat mendalam dan setiap kali mendengarnya, saya suka sedih teringat sama Asahi-senpai yang saya cintai… #plaakk

Kalo ga keberatan silahkan Review :D

Sankyu~


End file.
